Daihatsu YRV
The Daihatsu YRV is a mini MPV featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in Choro-Q HG 2, Choro-Q HG 3, Choro-Q HG 4, and Choro-Q!. Real life info The Daihatsu YRV was introduced in 2000 and the name stands for "Young Recreational Vehicle." It was available with three engines: a 1.0-liter EJ-VE inline-3 (63 hp/69 lb/ft of torque), a 1.3-liter K3-VE inline-4 (85-88 hp/90 lb/ft of torque), and a 1.3-liter K3-VET inline-4 turbo (130-138 hp/130 lb/ft of torque). Transmissions include a 5-speed manual or a 4-speed automatic, and front or all-wheel drive are available. Trim lines for the Japanese model include the base model, CG, S Pack, Aero S Pack, Turbo, and Turbo Panorama Pack. The CG is equipped with the EJ-VE engine. Aero S Pack models are equipped with a rear spoiler. Turbo models come with a hood scoop on the hood, and the Turbo Panorama Pack includes a glass panel on the roof above the front seats, chromed tail lights, and automatic transmission. All other non-turbo models are equipped with the K3-VE engine. International market YRVs came in the base, Radical, Radical 2, 4trak, F-Speed, F-Speed Lux 50, and Turbo (130) trims. All international-market models (except the Turbo) are equipped with the K3-VE engine; the 4trak is equipped with all-wheel drive. Radical and Radical 2 models have black door handles (instead of colored ones). Premium-specification international models have side skirts and 5-spoke alloy wheels. Japanese-spec YRVs with the automatic transmission have a column-mounted shifter, parking brake pedal, a 50/50 front bench-seat with foldable center armrest, while international market automatic transmission models have a floor shifter. All manual transmission and international-market YRVs have a floor-mounted parking brake handle between the front seats. European-spec YRVs have a rear fog light incorporated on the driver's side of the rear bumper. In 2001, trim lines for the Japanese-market YRV include the S Edition, Aero S Pack, Limited, and Turbo Panorama Pack Limited. The S Edition is equipped with the EJ-VE engine; all other non-turbo models are equipped with the K3-VE engine. 2002 Japanese-market trim lines include the L, PARCO L, PARCO S, PARCO Turbo, G Turbo, and the R Turbo. L models have the EJ-VE engine, and the Turbo models are equipped with the automatic transmission. 2003/2004 Japanese-market trim lines include the L, X, and Turbo X. The EJ-VE engine is discontinued and the K3-VE is now the base engine. The international-market Turbo 130 model is a equipped with side stripes, chrome tail lights, aluminum sport pedals, glass roof panel, and red stitching on the steering wheel and shifter knob. Choro-Q HG 2 The Daihatsu YRV is body number Q122 in Choro-Q HG 2. It can be found in the Peach Town Body Shop. Notes * The YRV featured in Choro-Q HG 2 is a Turbo Panorama Pack model. Choro-Q HG 3 Just like its Choro-Q HG 2 counterpart, the Daihatsu YRV is body number Q122 in Choro-Q HG 3 and is otherwise identical except for the coin holder on the back. It is commonly found on Short Courses. Choro-Q HG 4 The Daihatsu Naked is body number Choro-Q043 in Choro-Q HG 4. Description (PAL) "Small but reliable." Description (NTSC) "Small, but reliable."CQHGIV043.jpg CQHGIVR043.jpg Notes * Unlike the Daihatsu YRV in the other Choro-Q titles, the YRV in Choro-Q HG 4 has front door handles and a front license plate. Choro-Q! In Choro-Q!, the Daihatsu YRV is body Q49. Notes * The front turn signal lenses appear to be darker on the Choro-Q! version of the Daihatsu YRV. Appearances * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q HG 4 * Choro-Q! Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles